1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of connectors. In particular, the invention relates to connectors for handheld computers and accessory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 20 is a handheld computer 400. Examples of handheld computers include PALM PILOT, PALM III, PALM V, PALM VII, PALM m100, and other devices that use PALM OS, an operating system for appliances. Other types of handheld computers operate a WINDOWS OS, including WINDOWS POCKET PC and WINDOWS CE. Still further, handheld computers such as mobile phones may operate applications and browsers for cell-phones using a wireless access protocol (WAP) and languages such as Handheld device Markup Language (HDML), Wireless Markup Language (WML), and Compact Hypertext Transfer Protocol (CHTML).
The handheld computer 400 includes a front panel 402 extending between a top 406 and a bottom 408. The front panel 402 includes a display 410. The display 410 may be touch-sensitive, to enable users to enter input using a stylus or other pointed that contacts display 410. A plurality of mechanical actuators (such as buttons) 415 reside on the front panel 410. The actuators may also be used to open applications, navigate and enter input. A navigation or scroll button 416 may be used to configure information appearing on the display.
FIG. 21 illustrates a back panel 422 of the handheld computer 400. The back panel 422 includes a connector 425. The connector 425 may be used to connect the handheld computer 400 to an accessory device 450 (See FIG. 21). Examples of accessory devices include communication cradles and cradles, battery rechargers, and other resources having external power, memory, and/or processing resources. In particular, the communication cradles may be used to synchronize information on the handheld computer 400 with information on a personal computer.
FIG. 22 illustrates a communication cradle 450 for use with a handheld computer. The accessory device includes a connector 455 to connect with the connector 425 of the handheld computer 400. The cradle 450 includes a platform 460 to support the bottom 408 handheld computer 400. A back surface 462 supports the back panel 422 of the handheld computer 400. A cable 465 extends a cable connector 468 to another computer system, such as a personal computer. The handheld computer can pass and receive information through connector 425 and connector 455. The information can be extended to the personal computer via cable 465 and cable connector 468.
In general, handheld computer 400 rests on cradle 450. The handheld computer 400 needs to be lifted upwards from the platform 460 before being decoupled from cradle 450.
A connector assembly is provided for use with a handheld computing system. The connector assembly includes a first connector including a plurality of contact elements. The first connector is adapted to reside on a handheld computer. A first coupling structure resides on the handheld computer and includes a first aperture. A second connector includes a second plurality of contact elements. The second connector is configured to reside on a cradle for a portable computer and is matable to the first connector. A latch member is configured to extend from the cradle into the first aperture to couple the cradle to the handheld computer. The latch member may bias to engage the first aperture. The latch member is positioned relative to the first connector and the second connector to create a moment that directs at least a portion of the handheld computer towards remaining on the cradle.
An advantage provided under an embodiment of the invention is that the handheld computer is provided a more secure and stable relationship with the cradle. When the handheld computer is on the cradle, the user can more easily contact the touch-sensitive display to enter information or manipulate input buttons, while reducing the possibility that the user""s contact will knock the handheld computer off the cradle. Furthermore, the secure relationship between the handheld computer and cradle provides a tactile feedback to indicate to a user that the connectors of the handheld computer and cradle are properly aligned and connected.